There's Got To Be More To Life
by DahliaxBell
Summary: AU; Rogue and Elizabeth have had their hearts broken; over the constant attention Jean Grey gets...it's mah first song fic kinda, so be gentle and R&R plz! Woohoo! It IS a definate tearjerker!


Hey all; this is a short song fic, that is inspired by Stacie Orrico's song, More To Life; Elizabeth's comic verse with relationships and how the men she had feelings for, (Logan, Scott, AND Angel *Warren Worthington*, all were loving JEAN *ugh*), and Rogue's Evo Verse character's heart being ripped out a thousand times by Scott because he's in love with JEAN! I feel these two have so much in common when it comes to love. So, this songfic is inspired for those two, especially with the best friendship I've created with them in my Fanfics. And the comic verse Rogue avenging Psylocke's death, by going psycho crazy on Vargas, that her powers surfaced Psylocke within her. Talk about Love for a friend!

Stacie Orrico's More To Life Song Fic 

            Elizabeth had been hurt too much with love; she fell for Logan; yet he was in love with Jean, and held a special place for only her in his heart; she was attracted to Scott Summers; but, of course, he was in love with Jean; she was with Warren, however, she knew he had feelings for Jean; she hadn't _ever_ had a man in her life that had eyes _only_ for her. 

            She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering _what_ exactly was wrong with her; she was perfect; she was beautiful, with the most exotic looks, long silky hair that anyone could easily envy about her. She grabbed the stereo remote off of her dresser in front of her, and pointed it to her stereo, turning it on to a CD she had just bought; Stacie Orrico. She switched it to a song that she hoped would drown her depression and feelings; More To Life....

She began humming the introduction of the song, and soon, sang along, looking back at memories in her adventurous life;

            _I've got it all, but I feel so deprived;_

*Flashback:*

            Elizabeth stood, as the makeup artist brushed the powder on her face, finishing the makeup. Her long purple dyed hair was up in a series of twists; she was wearing a purple tight fitting dress, showing a good amount of her cleavage; "Okay, let's get this shoot started!" The photographer smiled at her.

            Elizabeth's make up artist rushed out of the view, and Elizabeth modeled in poses, in front of a poster board, declaring her Britain's Most Beautiful; but she had one thing missing; _love_.

*End Flashback*

            Elizabeth looked up in the mirror, continuing to sing:

            _I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside;_

_            Tell me what, is this thing, that I feel like I'm missing?_

_            And why can't I let it go?_

*~*~*~*~*

            Rogue peeled the orange in her hands, as she sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She looked up, seeing the man she'd had her heart set out on, Scott Summers, walking through the atrium just outside the window, towards Jean Grey, with a bundle of roses. She stared at him; he had somewhat been nice to her on numerous occasions, claiming he wanted her trust; but he kept breaking her heart. Her best friend, Elizabeth, was upstairs in her room. She could hear the beat of the music playing from Elizabeth's stereo, knowing she was playing their now favorite song; More to Life. She could hear the muffled music playing, as it began to drown out her own hurt over the love she wanted, but couldn't have. 

            _There's gotta be more to life;_

_            Than chasing out every temporary high;_

_            To satisfy me_

_            'Cause the more that I_

_            Scrape around thinking there must be more to life;_

_            Where there's love,_

_            But I'm sure,_

_            There's gotta be more;_

            Rogue wiped the tear falling down her face, as she sang along, 

            _I got the time,_

_            And I'm wasting it slowly;_

_            Here in this moment;_

_            I'm halfway out the door._

_            On to the next thing;_

_            I'm searching for something that's missing._

*~*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth looked at the picture hanging on her mirror of her and her best friend; Rogue. They had both shared each other's hurt in love; She knew that with Rogue, she couldn't help it. Rogue's powers cursed her from physical contact. The picture had them looking so happy; but it was a mask. They helped each other back up to their feet whenever they were hurt, or when they'd fall. The picture was taken by Kitty, of Rogue and Elizabeth, during the holidays; they both were wearing Santa Hats, hugging onto each other, smiling into the camera. She sighed, and kept singing along with the song blaring throughout her room;

            _There's gotta be more to life;_

_            Than chasing out every temporary high;_

_            To satisfy me;_

_            'Cause the more that I,_

_            Scrape around thinking there must be more to life;_

_            Where there's love;_

_            But I'm sure,_

_            There's gotta be more;_

            Elizabeth glared at the other picture of the whole team in the institute; she saw Jean in standing, and smiling, in between Scott Summers, and Warren. Tears filled her eyes, as she was reminded of _everyone's_ attraction for Jean. 

            _I'm wanting,_

_            More._

_            I'm always waiting on something,_

_            Other than this;_

_            But I'm feeling there's something I'm missing;_

            Elizabeth snatched the picture of the team off of the rim of her mirror and tossed it behind her, placing her hands on the rim of the dresser, letting the tears fall down her face.

*~*~*~*~*

            Rogue looked away from Scott, as he handed Jean the bundle of roses that he made a habit of giving her once a week. She shot up from her seat, letting the stool fall behind her, as she marched out of the kitchen. 

            _There's gotta be more to life;_

_            Than chasing out every temporary high;_

_            To satisfy me;_

_            'Cause the more that I,_

            Rogue entered the foyer from the kitchen, and frowned, as she saw her best friend sitting on the base of the staircase, huddled, with her face buried in her knees. She walked to sit next to her. Elizabeth looked up at her, her face soaked from the tears. Rogue wrapped her sleeved arm around her best friend's shoulders, and Elizabeth rested her head on Rogue's shoulder, as Rogue hugged onto her. Rogue rested her cheek on Elizabeth's head. She didn't need to be a telepath to know that Elizabeth was hurting over the fact that love was missing from her life; around her she saw nothing but affection towards others but her. Rogue felt the same way; that's what brought them two closer; as best friends;

            _Scrape around thinking there must be more to life;_

_            Where there's life;_

_            But I'm sure,_

_            There's gotta be more to life;_

_            Than chasing out every temporary high;_

_            To satisfy me;_

_            'Cause the more that I,_

_            Scrape around thinking there must be more to life;_

_            Where there's love,_

_            But I'm sure..._

            Rogue looked up, as she hugged onto her best friend, and wiped the tears that began to fall down her face as well...

            _There's gotta be more to life...._


End file.
